Flash Travels Unova
by joeycharles
Summary: Set two years after the events of Black 2 & White 2, Flash and his rivals Masaru and Yuri get their oppurtunity to explore every corner of the Unova region, falling into a lot of chaos along the way. Bad summary, great story ;)


"Flash.."

"Flash~"

Pulling the blanket over my head, I try to block out the sound.

"FLASH!"

Releasing an annoyed moan, I slowly pull myself up and out of bed.

"Flash, I'm calling you!"

"Coming, Mom."

I let out a big yawn before I stumble down the stairs and to the kitchen table where my breakfast has already been made. I sit down, staring at the smiley face of 2 sunny-side-up eggs, and a curved piece of bacon underneath it. I look up at Mom.

"Why did you wake me this early on a Saturday?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Don't tell me you forgot." She chimes.

"Forgot, what?" I try to think of what it may be, but I can't put my finger on it.

"That you will be receiving your first Pokémon and the Pokédex."

I sit in silence for a bit. "Where do I go to get them?"

"Juniper's lab. But you can't go until y-" Before she finishes I have already bolted out the door in excitement.

In a matter of seconds, I have already reached my friend Yuri's house. She is going on this journey with me, along with my other friend Masaru. After three knocks, the door gently pulls open.

"Hi, Flash." Yuri giggles.

"Hey!" I say with a grin. "Let's go get Masaru!"

She giggles a bit more. "Flash... I think you should go home first."

"What? Why? Did my mom call you on the X-transceiver!? I'm not going back just to eat my breakfast."

She smiles. "You're in you're pajamas."

"I'm...Oh." I turn around awkwardly to start walking back home.

"Haha. I'll meet you at Masaru's house, ok?"

"Ok." I mumble under my breath, completely embarassed.

When I reach home, Mom is sitting at the bench eating my smiley faced breakfast.

"Why didn't you warn me, Mom!?"

"You ran out on me while I was trying to tell you.. Anyway. You're clothes and X-transceiver are sitting on your bed."

"Ok. Thanks, mom." I nod and head upstairs to my room.

Like Mom said, my clothes and X-transceiver are sitting on the bed.

I put on my black shorts & t-shirt, and then put my navy blue jacket over the top. I fix on my black/white cap backwards over my messy blonde hair with some bits dangling from random parts of my head while I pull a big strand of hair through the hole in the cap. Next, I fix on my X-transceiver onto my left wrist and then tie on my grey running shoes. I pace over to the cupboard where I pull out my black/grey backpack and fit it onto my shoulders.

My sharp green eyes approve of my trainer look through the mirror and I rush downstairs, waving mother goodbye, and running over to Masaru's house.

Three knocks and the door flies open with great force. "Glad you made it, Flash." Greets Masaru.

"Wasn't a problem." I say, raising an eyebrow, while both Masaru and Yuri come outside to join me.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Yuri cheers. "Off to Professor Juniper's lab!"

We all walk, side by side, slowly getting closer towards the huge building made for Trainer's to get their starter Pokémon.

Along the way, of course, Masaru and Yuri tease me for running outside in my pajamas, claiming that everyone in town saw me. I shelve my thoughts of it away, trying to focus on the Pokémon I choose and the Pokémon only.

A couple more steps and we reach the entrance of the lab. Excited, Yuri lunges forward before Masaru grabs her arm. "We should all go in together. At the same time." He suggests.

We agree on it and step through the doors in sync.

Instantly, we're welcomed in by Juniper herself. "Hello, everyone! I'm glad you could make it here today. First off, I'm going to give you all the Pokédex. Ok?" She smiles, hands the blue one to Masaru, the pink one to Yuri, and then the black one to me.

**Flash received the Pokédex!**

We all smile and bow our heads to the Professor in gratitude.

"Ok. Now, you have to take good care of those, and when you complete this Pokédex you'll receive a magnificent prize!~ Now the moment you've all been waiting for- The Pokémon!" Juniper points out a machine behind her.

Masaru has an eye for detail and spots the number of Pokémon that are in the machine, seeing the number as '4'.

"What? There are four Pokémon? But there's only three of us." Masaru states.

"Oh! Well spotted Masaru. Yes. There is four because there's another boy coming here later to start his journey as well. You three aren't allowed to pick that one, okay?" She says, pointing to the dark colored Poké ball, which Masaru whispers to me as a Luxury Ball.

The three of us nod, agreeing with Juniper's statement.

"Ok. So which one of you will choose first?"

All of us, as if in harmony, shout "Me!"

"Fine. I'll let the Pokémon choose you." She declares.

The first Poké ball ejects from the machine. Juniper walks over and clicks the button directly in the middle of the red and white stripes.

A gentle red beam sends out what I can identify as a male Tepig.

It lands on the tiled floor, snorting in happiness as it runs straight to Masaru's feet.

He smiles, kneels down, and pets the pig Pokémon's nuzzly black fur.

"Tepig's yours, Masaru! He's a fire-type, so Tepig's going to be great with offensive moves!" Juniper chimes as she hands Masaru the Poké ball that encased the Tepig only moments ago.

"Now, who's next?" Juniper smiles as the next Poké ball comes out of the machine.

Yuri and I shiver in excitement as the next Pokémon comes out as a male Oshawott, a Pokémon I remember reading about in a magazine once.

It removes its scalchop from it's chest and shouts "Osha!" before hurriedly running to Yuri's side, clinging on to her leg in glee.

"Great, Yuri! You got Oshawott, the water-type. You could put that scalchop to good use in battles as well. Here's it's Poké ball." The Professor gives her Oshawott's Poké ball, and then we all await the Poké ball that will come out with my Pokémon.

As if on cue, the Poké ball ejects from the machine and the red beam sends out a green snake-like Pokémon. This one is foreign to me, as I'd never seen or heard about one of these before. It appears to be a female.

"That's Snivy! And she's your partner for your journey. She's great with speed and jumping so you'll have great evasiveness along with a stinging move range."

The Snivy glares up at me, seemingly angry. She turns her head in disgust making a 'hmph' noise before sending herself back into her Poké ball.

"She's also a little stubborn." Juniper laughs awkwardly. "Well... here's your Poké ball with Snivy in it."

**Flash received Snivy!**

"Well done, you three! Now you can start your Pokémon journey. You can also check your Pokédex to find that I have already registered Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott into each of your Pokédex's respectively. Have fun on your journey, and my assistant Bianca will be waiting for you at Route 1 to teach you how to catch Pokémon. Route 1 is just over the hill, past this lab. Good luck!"

We all say our farewells to Professor Juniper as we exit the lab, awaiting the journey we're about to start.


End file.
